


Today

by AlecWrites



Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, BoKuroo Week 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Bokuto’s head laying on Kuroo’s shoulder, and Kuroo’s fingernails running along the inside of Bokuto’s hand. Moving around to scratch in his palm. Their breaths matched perfectly, and when either of their hearts would fill up with too much love, too much affection they would take each other's hand in their own, and kiss the back of it. Each time that happened though, the other trapped the others chin in their hand and kissed them. On the lips, on the eyelids, on the nose, behind their ear, until they both broke into giggles.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685536
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> BoKuroo Week 2020 April 1st Prompt: Affection   
> Enjoy!

It was only morning and Bokuto was already struggling with keeping his hands off Kuroo. Seriously, he needed to control himself better, but he didn’t have a single shred of self-control when Kuroo’s around. So far this morning, Bokuto has interrupted Kuroo’s shower to kiss him. Wrap his arms around Kuroo’s waist while he was cooking dinner, giving the place in between his shoulder blades kisses. Calling him, while he was out on the balcony doing his morning run, just to tell him that he loved him. Truly, it was despicable, but it was Kuroo.

Kuroo Tetsurou.

The one person that doesn’t think he’s stupid, even though everyone tells him that he is. Calls him an airhead, and suggests he goes back to school. But Kuroo isn’t like that, when Kuroo looks at Bokuto, there’s a fondness. Something that Bokuto has become completely addicted to. Like when Kuroo’s holding his hand in his, Bokuto’s stomach fills with butterflies and his heart does flips. When they’re out in public, Kuroo kisses him on the cheek when Bokuto is distracted. At the end of the day, Bokuto finds Kuroo scrolling through his phone gallery, which is just candid photos of Bokuto. The two-toned hair male can’t help but tackle him and shower his face with kisses.

It’s safe to say, Kuroo is just as bad.

Bokuto’s arms stretch in anything he wears, and Kuroo offers to give him a massage as often as possible. The way Bokuto’s eyes light up for anything, food, cute toys, animals, a pool. He’s like a hot adorable puppy dripping and blessed with testosterone. Of course, it’s not just that. It’s the way that controversies like milk before cereal or cereal before milk truly confuse him. He spends a good ten minutes just deciding which to pour first. Settling for one or the other every other day. The way he prefers orange juice over milk with his breakfast. How he complains that taffy gets stuck in his teeth and begs Kuroo to get it out for hours until he gives in. The epic feeling of his arms around him, holding him safely and securely. 

The way his laugh bellows out from his stomach, and he’s banging his head on the table about 400 times laughing too hard. The way he says it makes Kuroo break into asthmatic laughter that leaves him choking on his own saliva. The days he comes home with cute knit knacks and decorations for the house, like the deer head that hangs over their head at night. Truthfully, Kuroo Tetsurou cannot say no to Bokuto Koutarou in any context, unless it’s completely endangering his health. Like when he wanted to get a slip in slide, but wanted to cover it in mousetraps and try to dodge them as he slides, before he saw someone do it on YouTube.

On days like this, where Kuroo and Bokuto were free. From responsibility, from worry, from anything. When the day could be completely about each other and nothing else. With four bags of popcorn, three liters of soda. Several pizza boxes, a movie and each other. 

Bokuto’s head laying on Kuroo’s shoulder, and Kuroo’s fingernails running along the inside of Bokuto’s hand. Moving around to scratch in his palm. Their breaths matched perfectly, and when either of their hearts would fill up with too much love, too much affection they would take each other's hand in their own, and kiss the back of it. Each time that happened though, the other trapped the others chin in their hand and kissed them. On the lips, on the eyelids, on the nose, behind their ear, until they both broke into giggles.

Toward the end of the movie, Bokuto was lying in Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo looks down at him with a fond expression as he runs his hands through the thickness of Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto seems to be distracted by the motion, almost completely impossible for him to focus on the movie, purring at the touch. Kuroo runs his fingers deeper, running his nails along with Bokuto’s scalp. Bokuto completely turned into Kuroo’s lap, facing away from the T.V. Kuroo is smirking so hard, and he begins to go farther, scratching the back of Bokuto’s neck. The male is quietly breathing hot air escaping Bokuto’s nostrils. 

Out of safety for Bokuto and Kuroo, he stops, moving back to the shorter movements. In protest, Bokuto sits up and pouts, and Kuroo can’t help but kiss him. Spreading his love and affection all over Bokuto’s face until he’s laughing into his mouth. Because it’s real. Clear as day. They love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you like it!


End file.
